


Drug -> Slut -> Shepard

by iraincensus



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Shepard is drugged and mutates into a cock horny bitch. some crew members try to help him of course. pure pwp.
Relationships: Grunt/Male Shepard (Mass Effect), Male Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Thane Krios/Male Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Drug -> Slut -> Shepard

John Shepard lay panting in his bed. What had the Blue Suns given him? During the mission, something had hit him in the neck. It had felt like a sting. It had been a cannula. Immediately after his return to the Normandy, he had had Chakwas and Mordin examine him. The Salarian was already working on an antidote. His whole body was a single pain. He was sweating profusely and moaning repeatedly. His anus was pulsating strongly and moisture was already running down his body. He was aroused. So incredibly aroused, yet his cock was asleep. It lay still on his body. No matter how much he stroked it and pumped it, it didn't move. Again, he could only with difficulty suppress a cry of pain. It hurt so terribly. Tears ran down his cheeks. Finally he gave up and moved his hand deeper. Already at the first touch he moaned excitedly. His anal sphincter was as soft as butter. Lightly his fingertips stroked it. That felt great. Trembling, he pushed his pointer finger inside himself and moved it hesitantly. But that was only seconds. He needed more. Much more. Quickly he added his middle finger. Already at the next thrust also his ring finger. Harder and harder he fucked himself with his fingers. That was good. It helped. But it was not enough. He needed something else. Something bigger. Much bigger. Searchingly he looked around. There was nothing here. Nothing near him. Groaning, John spun around. Not good. Quickly, he braced himself on his knees. His chest still rested on the bed. It didn't matter. He could push his fingers back inside him. Hard, he pressed his face into the pillow. It didn't help. It just didn't help. He heard the door. He had to stop. He had to, but he just couldn't.

"GET OUT!"

"Shepard..."

Thane's dark voice elicited a groan from him. Hot tears ran down his cheeks. This was humiliating! The mattress sank in deeper. No, no, no. Go! Get out of here! Leave me alone! His hand was grabbed and pulled away. Directly he screamed into the pillow. Even though it had only brought a slight relief, the return of the full pain was monstrous. Suddenly something touched his limp ring of muscle. A cool finger. Willingly, he groaned as his core cried out in torment. The drell pushed his fingers inside him, making his body yelp. He was stretched considerably further than he would have been able to do himself. His hand clawed into the pillow. John heard something. With difficulty he turned his head. When Thane left him he whimpered again to panic. The drell stripped off his clothes. Completely naked, he stood before him. Shepard swallowed hard. His gaze was on the assassin's crotch. Two bulging cocks stood out from him. 

"I'm going to help you, Shepard."

YES! NO! Please don't... Thane knelt behind him and already the fingers were penetrating him again. That was so good! Soon they disappeared again and something else entirely pressed against his anus, which opened all too willingly. With a firm thrust, Thane penetrated him and made him groan again. At the same time, hot tears ran down John's cheeks. Strong hands clasped his hips and the assassin thrust hard into his womb again and again. I'm moaning like a slut, it shot through John's head. The pain, however, lessened. His ring of muscles pulsed rhythmically around the dick, making the drell moan. 

"Harder~"

No! He had wanted to say, stop. However, his friend was only too happy to comply with this wish. He had only guessed how strong Thane really was, now he got to feel it. His entire body shook and he struggled frantically for air. The drell's chest rubbed over his back and he was so pleasantly cool.

"More~"

God! He had to stop talking. Whatever more was going to say came out just the opposite. Apparently Thane had noticed this, however, because he left his body. Immediately John began to whimper. The pain came back, but it didn't matter. 

"I've never done this before, John."

What had he never done before... Shepard's thoughts vanished as he was stretched again. Further than he would have thought possible. The drell was now thrusting into him with both dicks and moaning with pleasure. Shepard screamed. But instead of showing the pain he felt, he only sounded incredibly aroused. Thane rose to his feet and now rammed himself into him completely mercilessly. Shepard's flaccid member slapped against his belly with each thrust. Sweat poured down his body, as did tears of disgust and despair. Thane Biotic slid over his body. The pain ebbed more and more, but now he could feel all too clearly how his hole burned. Unexpectedly, the other man cried out. John felt the cum being pumped into him. Oh yes! That was good. He also moaned again before rolling his eyes and passing out.

John didn't know how long he had been out, but the pain brought him back with a relentlessness that made him whimper helplessly. He had really hoped that the drug had lost its effect by now. But that was not the case. His hands were trembling. That was wrong. His whole body was shaking like aspen leaves. A cool hand felt his forehead. He was still sweating. When he was sat up, he groaned indignantly. Something hit his lips. A glass. Greedily he drank its contents. A large portion ran down his chin and made him shudder. The drell rose and refilled the glass. This time, with a straw, he managed to drink much better. Thane dabbed his entire body with a damp cloth. None of this gave him any relief. The other man looked at him scrutinizingly. Finally, the drell stood before his bed again. Strong hands grabbed his waist and pulled him to the edge. Shepard lay on his side and looked pleadingly at the drell. He was handed the pillow, into which he immediately hid his face. His right leg was stretched upward. Fingers met his dripping entrance. John rolled his eyes. His anus seemed to be on fire and the cool fingers were a relief. Still, he whimpered inwardly. He didn't want this, yet his body rejoiced. The foreign fingers penetrated his insides without any problems. The assassin moved his limb slowly and cautiously. Different from the last time. The fingers groped along his damp, soft walls. Whenever the other man thrust into him, a wet sound could be heard. Shepard buried his face properly in the pillow. It was embarrassing and humiliating. He groaned loudly when his prostate was hit. Despite the pleasure that flooded through his body, his dick remained dormant. Slowly, the drell moved his fingers apart, stretching him. the wet sound grew louder. The fingers left him and immediately the trembling became stronger again. John could feel his entrance wide open, though it was no longer stretched. In anticipation of what was to come, he squinted his eyes and groaned indignantly. Directly the other man penetrated him with both phalli. Loudly the blue-eyed man groaned. The burning returned, but the other cruel pain ebbed a little. At first the thrusts were slow, but very deep. Thane tried to be careful, yet hot tears ran down his cheeks, soaked up by the pillow. The harder and firmer the thrusts became, the more the pain disappeared. The pressure in his abdomen became stronger, but his cock did not move. Soft and muffled, he gasped again and again. His soul only wished it would be over quickly. But his body rejoiced with each firm thrust. Thane stretched his leg higher and supported himself with his hand on his other thigh. More and more violently the other man thrust into him. Shepard heard a dark moan and he became unspeakably hot again. Almost immediately that fatigue seized him again and his world went black. At least for a short time the pain would pass.

He heard muffled voices. What did that mean? He was still tired and in pain. Shepard really had to pull himself together to regain his senses, but he just wouldn't succeed. Dark voices... two men. He knew them, but from where? Who was there. The commander wanted to move, to stand up, but his body simply did not obey him. He seemed to need all his strength to breathe. With difficulty, he finally managed to open his eyes. Immediately it became quieter. Thane came to him again and as before, he was sat up and given something to drink. How long had he been in this state? Hours? Days? Actually, he didn't care either. He wouldn't be able to stand it much longer. He was going to die.

"Can you hear me, Shepard?"

"Hn..."

"Mordin found out you were drugged."

The thought had occurred to him, too. He tried to fix Thane with his gaze, but failed.

"This one has effects on your..."

Yeah, yeah right. He was becoming a horny slut. He just wasn't interested in that right now. Nor what this drug was doing to his brain. He wanted to know something completely different.

"He's still looking for an antidote."

That was the information he wanted. But John had a feeling that there was something else. Something he would like even less than the last.

"It's going to get worse. Your body is almost at its breaking point."

Almost at my limit? I'm already way past that, he wanted to roar, but all that came over his lips was a hungry moan.

"Sex is the only way we can stabilize your bodily functions, at least briefly."

Great, really great! At the word alone he groaned again. The drell pulled him back into a lying position. As if of their own accord, his legs spread and Shepard hated himself for it. His feet were planted to give the other better access. As soon as the fingers touched his anus again, he closed his eyes in agony. Hungrily, he groaned. But then the other man withdrew. He was lifted up, carried a little way, and then his chest was pressed against his aquarium. It was freezing cold. John knew it wasn't. He had to have a fever. 

"AH!"

The limbs penetrated him hard and fast. If Thane had taken his time last time he was now really rough. Only thrusting into his womb a couple of times before pulling back. One of Thane's peekers entered him. Hard he was hammered against the glass and he yelped with joy. His body craved to be filled so much. The desire inside him seemed to grow every moment. A cool hand clasped his penis, but as before, it did not budge. So the drell let go of it again and instead penetrated him with his second cock. John rolled his eyes lustfully. His body craved this feeling. Hard he was rammed against the glass again and he really started to enjoy it. The pain slowly ebbed but the pressure in his abdomen increased in return. The assassin was relentless and the old familiar burning returned, but he didn't care at that moment. It just felt wonderful. All too quickly, the drell unloaded its cum into him and retreated. Thane held him upright, as he would have collapsed otherwise. Warm breath brushed the back of his neck. Shepard opened his eyes and froze. Grunt. The krogan grabbed him as if he were a toy and lifted him up. Panic spread through Shepard as alien flesh touched his anus. Although he had just had two cocks inside him, the stretching was now so painful that he cried out in agony. Grunt kept forcing his peeker inside him and John rolled his eyes. He could take no more. He was full. But there was simply no end to it. Deeper and deeper the hard, hot cock was pushed into him. He began to gag, so strong was this feeling. But the krogan, pushed, prodded and squeezed on and on. Shepard thought he could hear his bones breaking at any moment, when it finally came to an end. The other man's hands slid down his body and gripped his thighs. Wide they were spread. He was completely at his mercy. The first thrust was slow, almost hesitant. The tank birth moved only very slightly, giving him time to get used to it. Shepard smelled his blood nonetheless. The krogan had literally torn him apart. His anus was a single ache, but it got better with each new slide. Darkly, Shepard groaned as the next thrust was a little harder, touching regions that were actually impossible to reach.

"Harder~"

His crew member was only too happy to comply with this request and clearly intensified his efforts. He was nevertheless aware that Grunt was holding back a lot. Nevertheless, his entire body bounced helplessly up and down with every movement. The pressure inside him grew immeasurably and he thought he would cum at any moment. But his own dick showed no reaction.

"Harder~"

Again the other followed his command. Shepard's world now consisted only of his own moans and the firm thrusts of the krogan. Haltlessly, his head sank back and came to rest, on his stabber's shoulder. He lost all sense of time. Existed only for the powerful Dick in him, which drove him to despair. At one point Grunt fucked him completely without restraint before he let out an animalistic sound. His grip tightened and Shepard whimpered in pain. He felt the cum being shot into him. It felt like Grunt was squirting it into him by the gallon and it was good. Again the edges of his vision went black. He sank into merciful unconsciousness.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

The commander awoke as cold water hit his skin. Someone was holding him. Strong arms, rough skin. That felt good. His vision was still blurry. He couldn't make out anything. Not even after several minutes. Finally the water was turned off and he was dried off. As soon as he was back on the bed, he fell asleep again.

When he opened his eyes again, he could at least recognize something again. Garrus was lying next to him. So it was his voice that he had heard before. Hungrily, his gaze slid over the naked body and caught between the legs of the turian. There was what he needed. Very slowly he crawled towards his best friend. The latter seemed to be asleep. John crawled down and examined the strange slit. How did he get what he wanted now? What he needed? His fingertips touched the plates. Gently ran over them, exploring. As soon as he had felt the edges, he licked over this spot again and again. The tongue chased shivers through his body and made the turian almost whimper in his sleep. A satisfied grin showed on the commander's face as the plates began to move apart. Perkily, the nimble tongue pushed into the resulting gap and applied more pressure. Wider and wider it opened for him and he had to admit he liked the sight. Shepard's lips settled on the soft skin. Carefully, he kissed him there and then boldly let her tongue slide into his slit. A dark, uncontrolled growl was his reward for that. Deeper and deeper his tongue penetrated him. Shepard suddenly felt a resistance. He tilted his head slightly, licking along the entire underside of the cock as it slid out of the opening. Garrus subvocals had become incredibly deep. His hand wrapped around the hard peeker, pumping it hard as his lips and tongue continued to ensnare it. The growls grew louder and louder. Now his tongue slid from the opening up to the tip. Now the turian startled up and looked at him in confusion.

"Shepard?"

"Garrus~"

"What are you doing?"

"Please~"

"John. Calm down."

"Pain..."

"Mordin gave you medicine..."

"Can't take any more..."

"John..."

"Please~"

Theatrically, his best friend let out a sigh and just looked at him skeptically. But Shepard was far past the point where he could still think clearly. So he bent down again. Without hesitation, he opened his lips and placed them around the shiny tip. He began to suck on it gently, but very quickly increased the vacuum, in his mouth. Shepard now put both hands around the free part of the dick. Slowly he lowered his head and took more and more of the cock into his mouth. The tip slid along the roof of his mouth. Hard he pressed the knob still with his tongue against it. Garru's moans grew louder and louder. Slowly, John's head slid lower. Deeply he inhaled and then let the penis slide down his throat. His subvocals rolled over as their noses bumped against the soft leather of his loins. Briefly he paused before withdrawing until only the tip rested inside him. Again he moved forward. Suddenly two hands grabbed his head. Hard, Garrus pushed against him. Shepard made a gurgling sound. The turian was literally fucking his mouth and he found it horny. His muscles tensed, his lungs burned, but let Garrus continue thrusting into his mouth. The ever increasing gag reflex, only made his muscles contract more. As the Sniper briefly lost strength, he pulled back. Reaching his tip again, he took a deep breath. Briefly, he opened his lips wider to breathe better. Saliva dripped into Garru's pubic area. Shepard heard an animalistic growl. Again the turian grabbed and bucked him uninhibitedly. His throat was fucked sore. He could no longer breathe. Firmly his lips crashed against the hard plates. His muscles tightened more and more, the gag reflex continued to increase. Garrus fucked his mouth harder and harder. One last time he was pressed down hard and the Turian's cum shot deep into his throat. Stunned, he toppled to the side and struggled for breath. Something happened to him. His dick finally straightened and swelled so much that it immediately hurt like hell. A warm, clawed hand wrapped around the aching body part and made him scream. Both hands wrapped around his dong. They slid slowly from its root to the tip and back again. The pressure was firm, yet not uncomfortable. John's hips jerked upward again and again. At last Garrus became fast and the pressure in his bowels increased steadily. But the more John moved, the less Garrus gave him. Finally, the sharp claws danced over his sensitive skin only as light as a feather. John let out a dissatisfied grumble and looked pleadingly at the turian. At last his cock was clasped again and maltreated with slow, steady strokes. His dick stood completely bulging from him and his whimpers grew louder and louder. Now the movements of the turian seemed to become firmer, more practiced. The rhythm made him whoop and even when he thrust at him indignantly this time his partner didn't object. Shepard was aware that he should have come to orgasm long ago, but although knob was rock hard nothing happened. The turian pulled back and eyed him with a cool stare. Ashamed, the commander turned his face to the side. Suddenly he felt a rough tongue, at his neck and could not suppress a moan again. Questioningly he looked at the sniper, who nodded only slightly. Instinctively he wanted to turn onto his stomach, but a strong hand on his chest stopped him. His best friend slid completely on top of him. His legs were pushed wide apart. He didn't want this. Not like this. Garrus shouldn't see him like this. 

"I want to see you do this, John."

"Garrus~"

His right leg was pressed against his chest, shortly followed by his left. Even though he couldn't wait to be fucked again, he blushed at the thought that the turian could see all of him. His anus was pulsing rhythmically and he was so wet that I'm sure a damp trail was already visible. Garrus showed his typical grin, which didn't make things any easier for him. More and more his thighs were pushed upwards until his ass was sticking upwards. The turian licked his mouth plates. He lowered it again a little bit and pressed his wet tip against John's ring of muscle. Surprised, the turian groaned as he slid completely inside him without much effort. Shepard threw himself into a hollow cross. Although this cock was nowhere near as thick or long as Grunt's, it just gave him heaven. His lower legs now rested on the turian's shoulders and he cracked him open again and again at a quiet steady pace. His hands clawed at the sheet and he kept moaning with pleasure. It was too little. Even if it was heaven, it was too little.

"More~ Harder~"

Garrus growled darkly, only too happy to comply with his request. The damp sound filled the entire room, interrupted only by the clapping when their bodies met. The sniper's movements became more and more violent. His partner's grip tightened. His hips moved further and further towards the other. With a dark growl, Garrus surrendered inside him and immediately withdrew from him. Haltless, John sank into the pillow, gasping for breath. His legs sank down a bit and now rested on the other's hip spurs. Immediately he slid back into his desiring hole and immediately moved hard and uninhibited inside him. John thought he was burning up. The cum inside him seemed to rage like lava, but then the pain subsided and the first drops beaded down his oaks. The powerful cock bored deeper and deeper into him. All at once he gave a shrieking scream. His prostate was hit directly and he suddenly saw stars. Something inside him tore, but it didn't matter right now. He was in pain, but that didn't matter either. Sharp claws dug into his legs and left bloody welts. A firm hand grasped his thick and pumped it mercilessly. Unrestrained, he gasped. Harder and harder Garrus rubbed his member, while knob stimulated his prostate. His abdominal muscles tightened uncontrollably. All at once the kind hand moved away from his dick and Garrus withdrew from him a bit and thrust hard into him. Further and further the other withdrew from him until only a small part of the tip rested inside him. Then Garrus hammered himself into him again. John couldn't help but moan his best friend's name over and over. The feeling of heat grew stronger and stronger. Sharp claws cut into his flesh. Again the turian squirted deep inside him. Rest, however, was not afforded him. The Sniper pulled him up until he was sitting on his lap. Hands grabbed his ass and directed him hard and fast on the other's lap. His now hard knob kept slapping against his belly. When he opened a mouth again to moan the turian's tongue invaded him. John rolled his eyes, but he was only too happy to move toward the other. Once again the Sniper picked up the pace. He was lifted higher and higher, only to be brutally dropped. That was exactly how he wanted and needed it. His lover's growls grew louder and the vibrations in his womb that much stronger. Hard, Shepard was pressed into the other's lap one last time. With a loud cry, Garrus found his orgasm again. He paused. He wasn't allowed to. But then the cock inside him suddenly became more powerful. His hole was completely ruined. It ripped open again and explosively John discharged. With a mighty jet he released his cum and sank unrestrained into the arms of the turian. The pain was gone. Exhausted, John looked up and blushed. He had sprayed the other man in the face. The latter simply wiped off the cum and looked at him calmly.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"It's going to take about half an hour now."

"What?"

"Until we can separate."

"Thank you, Garrus."

"Not for this, John. Is it over?"

"The pain is gone."

"Too bad..."

"Why... not with the others..."

"Blue Suns. You were polarized to humans and turians."

"And why too bad?"

"I was going to put in another round."

"I wouldn't mind."


End file.
